


Communicating

by bazaar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Korrasami Anniversary 2k18, post-comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazaar/pseuds/bazaar
Summary: In which Asami worries about asking her girlfriend a simple question.





	Communicating

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Of all the things she could have been worrying about, Asami had chosen the least deadly.

Well, the least likely to cause her any physical harm.

There were problems post-election, problems at Future Industries, problems with the spirits; yet none of those things occupied her mind _nearly_ as much as this one, relatively small issue. In the grand scheme of things, it was no one’s problem but her own. It was what kept her awake at night, what pulled her focus at work, and every few minutes when it would inadvertently cross her mind, the thought would make her feel like a complete idiot.

_Really, Asami,_ she would think to herself, _focus on running your company. Focus on rebuilding the city. Focus on eating_ lunch _, for the love of—_

She couldn’t. Truth be told, it was getting in the way of most of her daily thought processes.

So she’d gone to a professional. A real friend. A helping hand.

“How do I ask my girlfriend to have sex with me?”

She looked even more desperate than she felt in the mirror.

She frowned at herself, and it pulled at the lines of her face—it made her look older and more serious and more like her father. She shuddered.

“What am I doing?” she sighed, leaning back on her vanity stool.

Talking to herself was something she often did while trying to work out a complex equation or design a bridge, it was not a tactic she oft employed while rummaging through her feelings. She’d never been exceptionally good at working those out on her own.

When she was a kid, a bully at school or a skinned knee would warrant a visit to her mother. For the six years she’d been in Asami’s life, her mother had been a wonderful sounding board for her worries. After her passing, the kinds of roiling emotions that Yasuko Sato might have been able to help with through Asami’s tougher years had to be shouldered by her father. In all honesty, he’d been incredibly supportive during her puberty. Asami’s awkward attempts at making friends in grade school, the grief they shared in her mother’s absence, and even her burgeoning sexuality, which her father had managed to help carefully guide out into the open. He’d held her hand through it all. And dropped it when his hate overcame him.

Regardless of what had happened since, Asami missed them both terribly, but in the time since her father had gone, she’d had Korra. The most kind, supportive, caring partner she could have asked for. Korra worked out every painful emotion with her, made sure that Asami knew her concerns were always in safe hands. Asami had never felt so comfortable and cared for and _loved_.

But she couldn’t exactly talk to Korra about this.

_You can absolutely talk to Korra about this._ Her mind argued. A valid argument. _You_ should _be talking to Korra about this, idiot._

She closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples, wanting desperately to quiet both voices in her head. She’d been having this argument with herself for weeks, and each time, the fearful part of her would come out on top, resigning her to a withholding silence she prayed Korra hadn’t picked up on.

Knowing Korra, though, she probably _had_. Which made things even worse because she hadn’t said anything yet.

“Knock, knock.”

Asami opened her eyes with a start, and in the mirror she could see the figure of her girlfriend standing in the doorway. Her fist lifted to the doorframe, it seemed that she’d knocked _and_ said that she was—something Asami found to be beyond endearing. She lowered her hand to give Asami a little wave and a smile that almost made her forget about everything that was troubling her.

“Hey,” Asami said brightly, turning in her chair so she could see Korra properly, “I wasn’t expecting you until later.”

“Zhu Li forced me to leave. We would have been there another three hours if it was up to me,” she said with a laugh, “she’s doing great things already, and I’m just… I’m _so_ excited, Asami.”

With Korra’s eyes glittering like that, naked joy painted across her face, Asami felt in equal parts that swell in her chest that she’d only recently addressed, followed by the second and stronger impulse to tamp that feeling down. Before she could let the worry overtake her, Korra had crossed the room and leaned down to press a delighted kiss to her lips.

She didn’t think she’d ever get used to that, she thought, dazed as Korra pulled back.

Korra chuckled at her expression. “You’re cute,” she said, like it was the easiest thing in the world.

Asami wouldn’t have been able to stop the cheek-splitting grin that crept across her face if she’d tried. She probably looked like a dopey idiot, but with Korra inches away from her, she couldn’t exactly be _blamed._

“So are you,” she responded, “too cute for your own good, I think.” _Or mine,_ her mind continued.

Korra kissed her again, a shorter one that left her wanting _so much more_ , but before she could even think to ask, Korra had moved back to the door. “I’ve got a surprise for you, cutie.”

“Oh?” Asami felt her heartbeat kick up. She didn’t want to admit to herself that her mind had immediately taken a detour into the gutter, so she stood and followed Korra out of her bedroom instead. The exact opposite of the path she’d wanted to take.

Korra was waiting for her in the hall, hand outstretched. She took it, feeling Korra’s strong fingers slide between her own. She shoved any and all thoughts about Korra’s fingers as far from her mind as she could, which worked for three of the fifty seconds it took them to make it to the dining room, where a spread of cardboard boxes and plates had been set on the table.

“Surprise!” Korra announced, spreading her free hand out in front of them, “Fan’s Dumplings finally opened back up!”

It was such a simple, sweet gesture, and Korra’s smile when Asami thanked her made her weak in the knees, and the way Korra kept her leg so casually pressed against Asami’s thigh under the table as they ate made her heart race, and really, Asami wasn’t sure how much longer she could contain herself.

Things had been going so well in their relationship. While downtime to really explore was at a premium, Asami was happy with how everything had been progressing. Ever since election night, however, when Korra had said the three words that had been echoing in Asami’s head for years, her mind had kicked into high gear and all she could think about was taking that next step with Korra. And she loved Korra so much and felt so safe with her, Asami had found herself infinitely frustrated with how scared just _asking_ for it made her feel. It wasn’t as if they’d done _nothing_ , but a few halted groping sessions between meetings was in no way satiating Asami’s _profound_ desires.

So at the sink after dinner, washing dishes, Korra asked her the question she’d been dreading.

“Are you okay? You’ve seemed a little distant lately.”

While Asami’s mind reeled, calculating every possible outcome of the conversation based on her next words, the words that _actually_ ended up coming out of her mouth were an overly-bright: “I’m fine.”

Korra deflated a little, which made her feel _awful_ , and instead of _talking about it_ they continued the dishes in silence. From there, a horribly tense few minutes of conversation lead to Korra’s move to the front door, and this time, Asami only got a kiss on the cheek.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Asami asked, feeling horribly nauseous at Korra’s wounded expression. _Why aren’t you talking about this?_ “After work?”

Korra nodded, and for a long moment they stood in the doorway, Asami desperately trying to muster up the courage to just _speak_ , when Korra, ever impatient, did it for her.

“Did I do something wrong? I mean, are you mad at me?”

Her words landed so heavily on Asami, she could feel the physical weight of them. “No!” she said, too quickly, “No, Korra, you haven’t—“

“Something’s up, though. You’re thinking something. And it’s bothering you. A lot.”

In an instant, Asami could feel the panic rising in her chest. She bit at her lip, and couldn’t seem to find the words to respond, even as Korra’s guarded expression dissolved into anger and eventually, hurt. It pained Asami to see her like that, and to know that it was her own inaction that was creating the issue, but she felt frozen. So paralyzed by fear that she couldn’t even figure out where to begin.

“Can we talk about it, at least?” Korra asked, her voice shaky and uncertain.

Before she could even think about worrying, Asami found herself nodding, leading Korra back into the house. They stood awkwardly beside the couch in the living room, as if an uncomfortable conversation also required physical discomfort.

Korra shifted her weight from foot to foot before speaking again. “So… it’s not about me…” she began, “can you… can you give me a hint?”

Asami huffed a poor excuse for a laugh. Really, she was just exhaling the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding since the front door. Once she’d done that, it was as if all of the emotion in her chest had been attached to that breath. She felt tears well up in her eyes, and immediately felt stupid for crying, which started a vicious cycle of emotion and self-flagellation that ended in her sobbing in front of Korra, who, still lost, was unsure of whether to touch Asami or not.

But she was already in it, so why not just ask: “Can you hold me?”

Korra responded in an instant, wrapping her arms tightly around Asami and rubbing her back as Asami wept into her shoulder. “It’s okay,” she heard Korra muttering against her head, “whatever it is, it’s okay, Asami.”

“I feel so stupid,” she said finally, muffled by Korra’s shoulder but clear enough for her to hear.

“For crying?” Korra scoffed, “how many times have you held me while I cried?”

Asami shook her head. “Not just that,” she began, pulling away enough to look into Korra’s eyes as she spoke. When she did, all of that care and kindness and love was right there—so evident that she could have felt it with her eyes closed. Korra wiped the tears from her cheeks with a gentle thumb, her other arm not moving from around Asami’s waist. Then, continuing, “I feel stupid for feeling like this. I’ve been feeling like this for weeks.”

“Like what?” Korra pressed. It was gentle, though, like her hand on Asami’s cheek, lovingly caressing.

Again, coming right back like a bad yuan, the panic started rising in her chest. Something about it was familiar—this mind-numbing fear that derailed any chance of forming a complete thought. It was the first time she’d realized that she’d known the feeling from before. The anxiety surrounding what could have been a simple, _easy_ topic felt like slipping into a worn pair of boots. Albeit, boots filled with rocks or nails, but ones she’d worn many times before.

“ _Asami,_ ” Korra pleaded, bringing her back to the present, “please talk to me. I’m not… I won’t get mad, I promise.”

Her eyes were so bright and so blue and so beautiful, searching Asami’s face with concern, Asami felt the anxiety and the desire swell in equal parts. How could two emotions like this work so poorly in tandem? How was is that she wanted Korra so desperately when the thought of asking made her want to run for the hills? How could she keep this in when Korra looked at her like that, so worried in her silence—worried _because_ of her silence.

“I know you won’t,” Asami responded, finally finding her voice. She treaded carefully, trying to collect herself and her thoughts. “I don’t… I don’t know why I’m feeling like this.”

“Is it work? A project stressing you out?”

“No it’s—“ she started haltingly, and couldn’t think on her next words long enough to smooth them over, “It’s about you.”

Korra’s expression was _wrecked_. “Oh,” was all she said for a long moment, and then, “I thought you said it wasn’t.”

_Fuck._ “It’s not something—you haven’t done anything wrong—you haven’t _done_ anything,” she tried, realizing with growing panic that her words were making Korra draw further and further in on herself. She started backpedaling, trying to find something, _anything_ to fix the damage she’d already done. “You and I… I want to…” she couldn’t. _Why_ couldn’t she just _say_ it?

She felt Korra start to pull back. Her eyes were glassy, unfocused, “Did you want to, um,” her voice caught— _oh nonono_ —and she cleared her throat, pulling out of Asami’s arms, “End things?”

“ _No!_ ” she all but yelled, grabbing at Korra’s hands, trying to pull her back, “No, Korra, not at _all,_ I love you!”

Korra sighed, running a hand through her hair. She looked agitated, angry and hurt and confused and Asami wanted to bash her head into a wall. “You’re _worrying_ me, Asami. I want to help, but I really just need to know—“

“I want to have sex with you.”

The words hung in the air for what could have been anywhere between fifteen seconds and a lifetime. To Asami, it felt more like the latter. Watching Korra, completely frozen, mouth slightly agape, Asami instantly went back to worrying that now that she’d finally _said_ what had been on her mind, that maybe now was the moment Korra decided she’d had enough. That to date an emotionally constipated mess like her was _entirely_ too much effort and that she should just—

“That’s it?”

Asami blinked. It wasn’t a rude question. She nodded.

And then. Then, she’d never seen the kind of relief that washed over Korra’s entire body. She surged back at Asami, pressing a wild kiss to her mouth. “That’s it? _Spirits_ , Asami, I thought you wanted to break up with me!”

She’d started laughing, a little hysterically, and Asami felt herself following suit. It took five seconds for them to collapse on the couch, laughing hard enough to start wheezing, squeezing the life out of each other.

After their laughter died down, Korra leaned back to take Asami’s face in her hands, eyes shining with mirth and a wild kind of relief. She pressed another long kiss to Asami’s lips before pulling back with a smile. “I want to have sex with you too,” she said through a laugh, “but… why were you so worried?”

Asami shook her head, smiling at the outrageousness of the entire situation. Here Korra was, still very much her girlfriend, and on top of that, interested in what _Asami_ wanted. Why had she been so worried? So paralyzed with fear? Rationally, she’d known this would be the outcome. She’d _known_ that Korra wouldn’t react poorly, not when their relationship had been going as well as it had. What then was the problem?

“I don’t know,” she conceded, “I really don’t know.”

Korra looked intrigued. Her eyes narrowed, not suspicious, just searching. “Have you… you’ve been with other people before, right?”

Asami nodded. “It’s not… I haven’t been worried about the _act_ , just… asking for it.”

“You can ask for whatever you want from me, Asami,” Korra said. The laughter had gone from her eyes, replaced with something much softer. “I know I’m not as level-headed as you, but I promise I’ll always listen.”

“Level-headed?” Asami scoffed, “I think you’ve been a lot more level-headed about this.”

Korra rolled her eyes with a smile. “You know what I _mean_. You can talk to me about anything.”

“It wasn’t _you_ that I was afraid of,” Asami said, and just articulating that made her feel closer to the answer. Like a word on the tip of her tongue, just barely out of reach. She continued, “I’ve never been afraid of _you,_ Korra. Please know that.”

To show that she did know, Korra pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Asami’s mouth. The kiss warmed her, reminded her that she was safe here, safe with Korra, and safe in her pursuit of… whatever had sent her into such a tizzy over something so trivial.

No. Not trivial. Something so _important._ She’d been dismissing the importance of her desire. This was something that mattered volumes more than it ever had before. Something that she’d never thought of with such frequency, something that felt new and exciting and vulnerable all at once. All of that, with someone she _loved_.

“You figured it out.”

Asami blinked. Korra was watching her carefully—she’d been thinking, of course, and Korra had noticed. “I did,” Asami breathed, more of a revelation than anything.

Before, sex had marked the beginning of the end.

“This is important,” she began, “ _so_ important to me. Because it’s with you. I think… I was worried because of what’s happened to me in the past.” She rested her hand over Korra’s where it had slipped down to her shoulder, stroking her knuckles with her thumb. “Taking this step has never ended well for me.”

“Why’s that?”

That was the million-yuan question.

“Things always got… weird afterwards?” She frowned, searching for the right words. “No, maybe not weird. It just felt like…” she trailed off, fixating on a spot on the wall behind Korra as the explanation formed in her head.

“Like what?”

She met Korra’s eyes again. “Like I was always missing something.” Korra’s eyes were focused on her, the intensity of her gaze making Asami prickle all over. She stared right back, settling on the words she’d found. “I think it was love.”

Korra’s hands came to cup her jaw again, and Asami wrapped her fingers around her wrists. “Well, I love you. More than I can say.”

She felt the same. _Oh_ , did she feel the same. But Asami hadn’t been good with words all night, so instead, she kissed Korra with the passion and the relief and the desperation of every moment before.

It felt nothing like every previous kiss they’d shared. There was drive and purpose and _lust_ behind it, and it served to further wash away every single one of the insecurities that had been plaguing Asami’s mind. Korra’s fingers threaded through the hair at the back of her neck, pulling her infinitely closer, kissing her even deeper, and not only could she feel the liquid heat of that passion, but also the kind of love that made her heart stutter in her chest.

Something she had been thinking of so often in the previous weeks had been Korra’s passion. Hotheaded, brash, and easily excitable—Asami had found herself wondering how well those things would translate in the bedroom. As Korra tilted them both back on to the couch, pressing her into the cushions so Asami could feel all of the muscles she’d admired for so long, she realized that she wouldn’t ever have to wonder again.

“Can we—“ Asami began, her question halted as Korra’s teeth found her earlobe, worrying it gently enough to ride that line between stimulation and pain. Asami arched up against Korra, and almost completely forgot about her question as her mind fogged over. Then, however, she was reminded of their location as Korra’s hand slipped between the couch cushions, her face jammed between Asami’s shoulder and neck.

“Mmff,” Korra grunted into her jacket.

Asami huffed a laugh, “Can we go to the bedroom?”

Before answering, Korra turned to press a heated kiss to her neck, to her jawline and then to the shell of her ear where she robbed Asami of all coherent thoughts by whispering, “If you can help me get my arm out of the couch.”

As soon as the words registered, Asami let out a bark of laughter. “Is it really stuck?”

“…yeah.” She pulled at it to demonstrate.

Asami’s laughter only grew, and she rolled out from underneath Korra to investigate. Korra sat up, her arm still jammed between cushions, and apparently the frame of the couch itself because she was very much stuck.

“Can you bend it…?” Asami pulled a cushion up to investigate, losing her composure again when she noticed the wooden frame. She _snorted_ , covering her mouth with her hand when she saw Korra’s pout. “Sorry sweetie. This is…” She took a closer look at the frame—a tight fit that Korra’s hand was squeezed between, “a really poor design choice.”

“I can’t believe this,” Korra grumbled, “let me just firebend out of it—“

“Don’t you _dare._ ”

“Is this couch more important than our sex life, Asami?”

“We don’t _have_ a sex life—“

“We don’t have a sex life _yet._ This _couch_ is keeping us from it! Let me just—“

She grabbed Korra’s other hand before she could set the living room on fire. “Korra,” she warned, completely unable to keep her smile under control. This was ridiculous. “Please don’t burn the couch.”

“ _Asami,_ ” Korra groaned, tossing her head back dramatically, “ _please_ let me burn the couch. We can get a new couch! Couches are like… mosquito-flies! They’re everywhere! _Please_ , Asami—“

“Fine!” Asami laughed, “Fine. It’s a terrible analogy, but _fine._ ”

It took maybe three seconds for Korra to slice through the frame with her fire, and the moment she’d freed her hand, the entire couched collapsed.

For a long moment, they were silent. Korra, sideways, cheek pressed against the arm of the couch, looking completely gobsmacked. Another moment passed and Asami was _howling_ with laughter. Korra followed suit, wrestling herself out of the debris and on to the floor where she clutched at her stomach, completely breathless. Asami doubled over, laughing hard enough that she made no noise because of _everything_ to go wrong that night, this was the cherry on top. How had anxiety and fear, followed by the promise of sex lead to the destruction of a couch? She had really liked that couch, too.

After what had to have been several minutes, they had both wound up on the floor, catching their breaths.

“We didn’t make it too far, did we?”

Korra looked over at the distance between them and the couch. Two feet, maybe. “What, this isn’t your bedroom?”

“I never told you I stopped sleeping on the floor of the living room? I have a _bed_ now, Korra.”

“ _Wow_ , look at you. Smart, innovative, _and_ sleeping in a bed? I have the coolest girlfriend.”

It was funny. _They_ were funny, but Asami didn’t have any more energy to laugh, so pleasantly exhausted from the laughing and the emotional release. She smiled at Korra instead, lazy and probably a little dopey, and Korra grinned right back.

“This night did _not_ follow any of my expectations,” Korra said to the ceiling, and Asami had already begun to feel her eyes slip shut.

It was the last thing that Asami heard before she dozed off, only to be awakened an indeterminate amount of time later when she was being laid down on her bed, Korra’s face hovering above her own.

“Hey you,” Korra murmured, “you can go back to sleep. I just figured, you know, on the _bed_.”

Asami smiled at her. “My hero,” she said, reaching up towards Korra. Thankfully she got the hint and began to climb into the bed as well, kicking off her boots as she did. She moved to lay beside Asami, but she had other plans, pulling Korra down directly on top of her.

She felt Korra’s body shake with a laugh. “I’m not too heavy?” Korra asked, and Asami shivered, feeling her breath fan against her neck.

“You’re perfect,” she mumbled into Korra’s hair, “you’re the best.”

They stayed like that for a long moment, but with Korra on top of her again, Asami felt the exhaustion slip away, replaced by that prickle of desire she’d felt earlier. Korra’s breathing hadn’t evened out, Asami knew she was still awake, so she angled her head to press a kiss to Korra’s neck.

She got to _feel_ Korra’s intake of breath, and each kiss there on made Korra tense, which was wonderful to feel as well, her hands pressed against the corded muscles of her back.

Korra pushed herself up on her elbows, adjusting so they could look at each other. Korra’s eyes were soft, her expression open and warm. Asami reached up to take her face in her hands, stroking thumbs over her cheeks. A lazy smile crossed Korra’s lips.

“Spirits, I love you,” Asami said, the wonder she felt at that so bare and evident in her voice.

Korra’s smile grew, and she leaned down to press her lips against Asami’s. The kiss was slow, deliberate. Not so much full of passion as it was full of _love_. The love that Asami felt with every fiber of her being, the love that she’d only ever felt for Korra. Their lips slid against each other, hands wandering until Asami decided it wasn’t enough, and tugged at the hem of Korra’s top, urging her to take it off.

Korra smiled against her mouth, pulling away reluctantly to divest of her tunic. And Asami had seen her in a swimsuit, or training in only her wrappings but this was different. The way she looked, straddling Asami’s waist, brown skin illuminated by the pale moonlight—she looked like a spirit, something ethereal and haunting and beautiful. Asami had to touch her, hands against the taut muscles of her abdomen, her sides. Korra watched her carefully, letting her explore as she pleased. There was no impatience now, no insistence. They had all the time in the world for each other.

Even still, Asami wanted _more_. She reached for the edge of Korra’s chest wraps, and after a moment of fumbling, Korra helped her remove them, freeing her breasts. When she had, all of Asami’s mental faculties stopped.

“You’re _gorgeous_ ,” Asami found herself saying, the only thought that occupied her mind as she took in what she was seeing for the very first time.

Korra smiled at that, but her eyes betrayed her, needy and pleading. She took one of Asami’s questing hands, and pressed it over her breast, encouraging. Asami gladly obliged, kneading gently, enjoying the way Korra’s eyes slid shut and the way she bit at her lip, pressing her chest further into Asami’s hand. Asami adjusted herself so she could lean up to meet Korra, dusting kisses across her collarbones. Korra’s hands came to the back of Asami’s head, fingers tensing with every kiss. When her lips found Korra’s other breast, wrapping around a taut nipple, Korra gasped, a noise that sent all of the heat in Asami’s body rushing south.

The way Korra clutched at her, the need in the little noises she was making, and the way her hips stuttered against Asami was all so much, Asami couldn’t decide what she wanted to do.

_Clothes_ , her mind said, reduced to near neanderthal-like functions, _get off clothes._

And she had to listen. She pulled back for a moment, long enough to wrestle herself out of her jacket. Korra noticed what she was doing and moved to help, tugging her shirt over her head and wrapping her arms around Asami’s back so she could unclasp her bra. Only—

“How—how does this work?” Korra grunted, fumbling with the clasp of Asami’s bra.

The frustration in her voice was obvious, but also a tinge of something else. Embarrassment? She couldn’t have _that_.

She leaned up to kiss Korra, gentle and encouraging. Her hands came around her back over Korra’s so she could demonstrate. With one movement, the clasp came undone and she slid her bra off her shoulders and tossed it off the side of the bed. Korra’s eyes roamed appreciatively over her chest, and the moment their eyes met again, Korra had surged forward, capturing her lips and pressing her back down against the bed.

This time, Korra’s bare torso pressed against her own, Asami felt like she was on fire. Korra’s skin felt so _good_ , the ridges of her muscles moving and her chest sliding against Asami’s. Korra’s kisses were insistent now, and the moment her hand came up to cover Asami’s breast, she felt like she’d ascended right through the roof. She sighed hard against Korra’s mouth, whimpering as the pleasure bloomed out from her chest where Korra thumbed at her nipple, not letting up on her deep, passionate kisses.

Suddenly, it was too hot, and things were moving too slow, and Asami needed them naked _now_ , she needed to feel every part of Korra or she was going to… die? To explode? She wasn’t sure what the consequences were, but she didn’t want to find out.

“Korra,” she breathed, her name sliding into a moan as Korra bit down on her neck, “Korra, get—take your pants off.”

Korra pulled back, obeying in an instant as she wrestled out of her pants and underwear. Asami did the same, shoving them down and off her legs as she kicked herself out of her jodhpurs, and then there they were—both completely naked in front of each other for the first time.

“Asami?”

She blinked, meeting Korra’s eyes. She flushed, realizing that she’d been admiring Korra’s naked body, and then almost laughed at herself for feeling even the slightest bit of embarrassment. She reached out for Korra, pulled her down to the bed again. Korra’s leg slotted in between hers, skin against skin, and Asami felt so good, so _right_ like this that she couldn’t help but smile. And Korra was there, looking down at her with loving eyes, making her heart feel about ready to burst. She reached over with one hand to brush a strand of hair from Asami’s face, letting her fingers linger there for a moment.

They didn’t have to say it. That look and the intensity behind it spoke volumes. Asami pulled Korra down to meet her lips just as Korra’s thigh pressed up against her.

Pleasure shot through her, she angled her hips up to meet Korra’s movements, wrapping her arms around Korra. They rocked together, Asami met each roll of Korra’s hips with a push, and it felt like they were dancing, so distinctly in-tune with each other’s movements and yet so new at working each other’s bodies’.

There were a few minor adjustments; Asami had to angle Korra’s leg for more, mouthwateringly _good_ friction, and Korra had to move a little further up, closer to her hip. The changes spread like wildfire through Asami’s body, wiping her mind clean of any thoughts that weren’t _Korra_. And through that, she could feel Korra’s little whimpers and moans against her shoulder, could feel Korra’s pleasure as she gripped at Asami’s arms, her rocking becoming more desperate.

She knew they were both close, both straddling the edge. Asami felt herself tipping over first, and couldn’t help as her nails dug into Korra’s back, an arching, moaning, gasping, writhing pleasure that rolled in waves over every muscle, through every bone. It was so intense that she barely registered Korra’s hips coming to a stuttering halt as she chanted broken “I love you”s into the crook of Asami’s neck. But Asami was thrilled that she was made aware of it, because hearing that, coupled with the feeling of Korra coming apart above her, tense and shuddering and vulnerable, sent her soaring.

There was no way of knowing how long that pleasure lasted, but it didn’t matter. When they’d calmed, Korra, collapsed on top of Asami, and Asami holding Korra like her life depended on it—she felt such peace and such tranquility she could have forgotten that she’d ever been anxious a day in her life.

“Asami,” Korra sighed.

“Mmm?”

“That was great.”

Asami chuckled. “Just great?”

“I can’t think of other words,” Korra muttered, sleepy and spent, and Asami could hear the smile in her voice.

“We should do it again sometime.”

Korra nuzzled at her neck, and Asami felt a surge of warmth wash over her. “That’s a really good idea. I knew you were the smart one.”

“Is that why you keep me around? To do the thinking?”

Korra made a negative sound. “No, I keep you around because I love you so much.”

_That_ made her heart swell. No matter how many times Korra said it, it always had the same effect. “I love you too,” she said, squeezing Korra tighter.

This time, dozing off, she felt warm and happy and beyond satisfied.

Of all the people she could have been in love with, Asami had chosen the best.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot??? What plot??? Who said that??? Since when have I written anything that had a plot??????
> 
> Hi friends. I hope you're well. Merry whatever the hell, and happy Korrasami-versary! I can't believe it's been four years since they made me gay. What a time to be alive.
> 
> If you're still on the hellsite, I'm [here](https://bazaarwords.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I also made a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_gaychel) since that's like, the _thing_ to do.


End file.
